


Not Alone

by ScreenWentWhite



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreenWentWhite/pseuds/ScreenWentWhite
Summary: Cassandra has been alone most her life and she was happy with the way things were. But the Inquisitors behaviour towards her confused her more than just a little





	

All her life she had been alone, at least as far as she could remember. She had had companions for some time, even friends when the occasion allowed it. Her family lived far away, in another country and she wasn’t sad about that at all. To be honest she was really happy that she hardly ever heard of them.  
There was Leliana for now, and had been for the last years. But Cassandra knew that their friendship was just serving their goals. They had worked together for Justina. Both had lost a mother and so much more than that when she had died. But that was pretty much it. Leliana had worked with her ever since then, but Cassandra knew all too well that the day Leliana’s duty towards the inquisition were fulfilled she’d turned her back on them and ran back to her love, the grey warden and Hero of Ferelden. And Cassandra would be alone all over again.  
Or at least that was how she had imagined it would be. But somehow things had changed. She could not quite say when or how it had started. Someday back in Haven she seemed to remember. The Inquisitor had come to her for a talk, just to get her to know better it appeared. But maybe even before that. When Leliana and she had held the Herold prisoner, Cassandra could swear she had noticed some looks. However she could not quite remember.  
But at some point, about a month ago, she was sure. This was more than her imagination and she had confronted the Inquisitor. It turned out she was right. The pure thought that the beautiful Inquisitor might be in love with her seemed to absurd to believe. But Cassandra had heard it with her own ears. The Inquisitor had confirmed her love for Cassandra.  
And that was the point it all had really started. Cassandra had started to receive flowers and by occasion the Inquisitor would drop some lines out of poets. Her own face would always blush. It all seemed so inappropriate! Yes, they both came from noble families, but the Inquisitor was a mage and she was a seeker, for Andrastes sake. Left aside that they were both women. It did not suit a woman of Evelyn’s status to actually court a woman. She might chose a woman to accompany her in the bedroom, a brief affair. But never more.  
Evelyn Trevelyan was expected to, someday when the war was over, take a powerful husband and have many children with him. She should not show that much affection toward a woman, especially not that publicly like she had done the other week when they had been at the royal court.  
However the Inquisitor did not shed a thought about what she was expected to do. And in some ways it flattered Cassandra, that Evelyn courted her with so much attention despite everything else. Cassandra had never considered herself special in any way, she always just fulfilled her duty to those she served. But somehow she felt special because of all the attention that she received from the Inquisitor. It flattered her, that was all, she told herself as she climbed the stairs up to the Inquisitors private quarters.  
It was already becoming dark outside when Cassandra knocked on Evelyn’s door. She felt her heard speed up a little when she heard light steps coming closer from the inside. Evelyn opened the door and a wide beautiful smile appeared on her face when she saw her visitor.  
‘I didn’t expect your company tonight, Cassandra!’ Evelyn said with much joy in her voice as she stepped aside to let her in.  
‘You didn’t join us for diner, I thought I should come and check if you were alright.’ Cassandra replied as she walked into the room.  
‘The kitchen girls brought me something, I had found some books in the library that I did not want to stop studying’ Evelyn smirked. ‘May I offer you some wine? I’ve been told that it is quite a good one.’ She offered, picking up a glass from her desk.  
Cassandra looked at the bottle. ‘Flames of Our Lady’. It made her chuckle.  
‘How can I refuse such an offer!’ she said as she watched Evelyn pouring her a glass. ‘It is a shame that the Inquisitor appears not to know the last thing about wine’ Cassandra teased.  
Evelyn raised her own glass that seemed yet untouched. ‘I’ve been busy learning about poetry. You didn’t tell me that I had to learn about wine as well. They should write instruction manuals about how to court a woman of noble origin.’  
Cassandra felt the heat rising in her face. She raised her glass and drank almost the entire glass with one gulp.  
‘Why are you doing this?’ she asked Evelyn, already feeling the alcohol slowly arriving in her brain. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to drink, was all she thought before she drank the rest.  
Evelyn who hadn’t had a sip yet took the bottle into her hands again and offered her more. Cassandra gladly took it.  
‘Do what?’ Evelyn asked her after pouring her a second glass and finally drinking some herself.  
‘Courting me! Sending me all those flowers and quoting poems… and just everything you do’ Cassandra explained.  
Now it was Evelyn’s turn to drink too much of her glass. ‘Does it offend you?’  
‘No it is not that! But you are the Inquisitor, you can’t court me. You are probably Thedas most important figure. The faith of our world depends on you. There is no space to get distracted by any feelings of any kind.’ Cassandra explained before taking another sip. Damn, why did she not stop drinking? ‘We have duties and responsibilities!’  
‘I’ve been distracted by you for quite a while now, Cassandra! And I believe there is more to life than just duty. There has to be more! I refuse to believe otherwise.’ Evelyn said softly. She drank her glass empty and put in on the desk before she took a step toward Cassandra.  
And Cassandra took a step back. Her head started to spin around. She had drank too much in too little time. The irony of her former words made her furrow her brow a little. That much about responsibilities. She looked up to look at the Inquisitor who took a step back. Cassandra did not quite know what to do next as they looked at each other in awkward silence.  
‘I’m most flattered that you would even consider me. But Inquisitor, it can’t be! It would be more than inappropriate.’  
‘But why? I really don’t understand. You gave me the impression that it might be more for you too, over the last weeks.’ Evelyn paused. ‘Cassandra, all I know is that the world is going mad and we might not live to see the next sunset. So why are you telling me that we can’t find some happiness within that chaos?’  
Cassandra swallowed. She really didn’t know. But still being with the Inquisitor would be wrong. But when she said it aloud it only seemed to make Evelyn angrier.  
‘No! Cassandra, it is just a title, a title you gave to me. I’m no different than you. I’m nothing but a woman who asks you to love her back’ Evelyn said, anger and hurt sounding in her voice.  
Cassandra stared at the woman in front of her. She could not see quite clear anymore, and she had to concentrate to see Evelyn’s face clearly. But Evelyn turned towards her desk again and poured herself a second glass, starting to drink again right away.  
‘I’m drunk’ Cassandra stated.  
‘So am I, a little’ Evelyn admitted.  
‘Good!’  
Cassandra let the glass fall to the ground where it smashed. But she didn’t really notice. She stormed forward towards Evelyn and grabbed her neck. She looked back at her, totally taken by surprise. But only for a second before their lips crushed together in a kiss and her eyes shot close and she kissed her back.  
She felt Evelyn’s hand running though her short black hair and the other wrapping around her waist pulling her closer. Their lips quickly found their way of moving together. Evelyn softly stoke her tongue over Cassandra’s asking for entrance she gladly granted. When their tongues met, it made Cassandra shiver.  
The kiss deepend and Cassandra felt the heat rising within her. She moved her hands to slowly remove the soft fabric of the Inquisitors rope. It made the Evelyn giggle. ‘Quite some change of mind, I’d say.’ But the words stayed nearly unnoticed when she started to remove Cassandras breast armoury. The rest of their clothing followed, piece by piece until they stood completely naked in front of each other.  
‘You are beautiful!’ Cassandra stated checking her out.  
‘So are you!’ Evelyn moved her eyes over the seekers muscular body with desire.  
Cassandra again moved forward and removed the clip that held back Evelyn’s raven hair, so it would fall over her shoulders in soft locks. It was quite a contrast to her ivory skin. Her dark eyes sparkled back at her.  
Evelyn laid her hand onto her neck and playfully ran her fingers though the short dark hair. She softly increased the pressure, so Cassandra moved down a little to capture her lips again. It wasn’t much, but still she was a little taller than the mage. They pressed their bodies together, wanting to feel every inch of each other’s skin. Together they moved towards the bed until Cassandra felt the bed in her knees and she laid back on the mattress.  
She had opened her eyes when their lips parted, only to find Evelyn smirking at her. Cassandra gasped as all of the sudden everywhere around them candles appeared. ‘I know you’re a romantic after all, Cass!’  
While she didn’t like Evelyn using her magic, it put the whole situation in a different light. It was very romantic to have sex in candle light but they were still under the influence of alcohol and she wasn’t sure if open fire was the best idea right now. A strange trepidation overcame her, and she wasn’t sure what to do next. She was a seeker after all, here about to have sex with a mage. But it wasn’t just any mage, it was the Inquisitor, and she herself had named her that.  
‘I’ve never been with a woman before…’ Cassandra admitted. She felt her head spinning around, finding it very hard to focus on the woman standing between her legs.  
A soft touch on her knee brought her back and send a wave of arousal between her legs. She saw how the Inquisitor kneeled down before her. Eyes fixed on her face, telling her that it was alright, that she had nothing to worry about. Her raven head slowly moved closer as she left a trace of kisses on her tights. Cassandra could feel her muscles tense up and she moved her hips a little upwards to meet with Evelyn. They met half way and the moment Cassandra felt Evelyn’s tongue on her clit her world started spinning around once again.  
The intense sensation of Evelyn’s soft and hot mouth quickly made her moan. She wondered why she ever had tried to turn her down. Her hand reached for the long raven hair, for something to hold on and also to guide her lover.  
She had been alone for so many countless years, achieved so much in the past and always worked very hard for the success of others. Why should she deny herself that little moment of pleasure? Evelyn made her feel special in so many ways, like she no longer had to be alone. And after so many years, Cassandra felt like she had almost forgotten what it was like. Not to be alone.  
Yes, she was drunk. But it was way too good to stop now. She had already gone this far, she could still regret tomorrow.  
And so she let go. Moving her hips slightly with Evelyn’s tongue. She lost herself in the fever and lust of the moment. She forgot all about Corypheus and the rift in the sky, that they might not live to see tomorrow. She only felt the pleasure she was receiving.  
The only thing that still mattered was the way Evelyn touched her. The way one hand rested on Cassandras belly he other softly stroke her legs. The way the raven hair felt when she simply touched it. The way Evelyn drew secret pattern of lust on her clit, moving on it, stroking around it and teasing her higher and higher. The way she heard her own moans and gasps filling the air and room around her.  
And nothing else mattered until sweet release finally found her with a yell of passion and a buckle of her hips she could not control.  
Evelyn hold the pressure a little more, before she crawled up and climbed on top. A wide smile was fixed on her face as she wiped away the wetness on her face before she kissed Cassandra. The taste was strange, and she was not sure if she liked it. However it did not really bother her.  
‘Show me what to do.’ Cassandra shyly said to the woman above her. Her insecurity returned as she felt the alcohol slowly losing its power over her.  
Evelyn’s eyes were still lust clouded. Each leg on one side of Cassandras body to sit down on top on it before slowly leaning into a kiss. Cassandra cupped her breast with her hands, massaging them before she slowly moved to Evelyn’s back and from there on towards her ass and gripped it. It made Evelyn moan. And Cassandra found herself quite liking the sound of it and also the ass. It was strong and muscular but at the same time so soft and smooth.  
She started kissing the Inquisitor’s collarbone while her hands kept on massaging her ass. But it didn’t take long before Evelyn would take on hand away and put it between her legs. Cassandra gasped when the palm of her hands touched Evelyn’s clit. She had had no idea just how wet it could be down there.  
Evelyn’s lips started searching for hers while she hold on to Cassandra’s hand, moving it to show her what to do. They kissed, lips pressed together and tongues playing around.  
After a while Cassandra opened her eyes to find Evelyne looking at her with half closed eyes. She wanted to ask if she was doing something wrong. But a smile appeared on Evelyn’s face as she moved Cassandra pass her clit towards her entrance. The warmth and wetness inside made Cassandra shiver when Evelyn slipped down on her fingers until the heel of her hand met Evelyn’s clit.  
The Inquisitor slowly began to move around her fingers. Moans of pressure constantly left her mouth encouraging Cassandra to move along with her. Evelyn tried to keep her eyes open but the moment Cassandra started to curl her fingers in her they closed within a heartbeat. She leant down and their lips found each other meeting in a passionate kiss.  
Cassandra was blown away by the sensation of Evelyn moving around her and also the memory of the former pleasure she had received. It was all so new to her and yet it felt so right. Some part of her was surprised by how much she actually enjoyed this. Regardless of the alcohol that was slowly losing its impact on her.  
Evelyn peppered her skin and face with little kisses but never stop moving around and with her. The mages hips circled above Cassandras. The movement was getting faster and faster.  
Evelyn leant forward. Her eyes closed and her lips searching for Cassandras. The Seeker griped Evelyns neck and guided her to her own lips. Soft moans escaped them both but the sound got lost in their kisses. The feel of Evelyns lips on hers together with the way Evelyns muscles clenched around her was overwhelming and just too much for Cassandra. She wanted this so last forever. Just giving pleasure and take her own out of it. How easy it would be to get lost in this, she thought.

* * *

Cassandra woke up the next morning with the sun shining in her face. First she was confused about what had happened. But her memories quickly returned as she looked at the naked Inquisitor in her arms. Her lips curled up in a smile. But it didn’t last long, as a strange feeling spread within her. She quietly got out of bed and put her cloths back on. What had she done?  
She left the quarters with making as little sound as possible. Confused about pretty much everything she decided to pay Leliana a visit.  
It came not really as a surprise that the Spymaster was already awaiting her. The redhead’s mood was exceptional good and they chatted and laugh for a while until Cassandra stood up. They both had important tasks they had to take care of. Just before she was about to leave Leliana started talking again. Cassandra turned around and looked at her friend in disbelieve.  
‘So you are not going to tell me about it?’ Leliana smiled knowingly. Cassandra gasped, her moth open searching for words. How could she know? Leliana laugh as she had obviously surprised her friend. ‘you don’t have to be alone forever, you know that right?’ Leliana added before she turned her back toward Cassandra and paid her full attention to one of her ravens.  
Cassandra slowly walked down the stairs. Maybe Leliana was right. Maybe, she thought, just maybe she was not alone anymore. And by the time she reached the end of the staircase she was grinning widely, hoping nobody might notice. But of cause everybody did.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it! Comments are always highly appreciated. Just leave one here or go talk to me [ here on Tumblr ](http://bouquetofsongs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
